Blood sucker
by butihavenoname
Summary: in the far future, part of the human race moved to mars. as time passed the people on both planets changed according to their enviorment. but when earth is no longer a planet that can host life, earths residents decided to concour mars. Grimmjows peaceful days on mars have come to an end. but a certain earthling is trying to stop this war with his help. there's YAOI here :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

if you dont know me you should.

I'm kind of a big deal.

when I play monopoly.

I run that motherfucking board.

I can hook everyone up cause I always have ALL of the cities!

so yeah, I am serious business.

I have no rights on bleach, only this story that is set in Grimmjows POW.

enjoy...

####

No one saw it coming.

Later I heard that the attack was planned MONTHS ago, when the announcement of earths inevitable death in another 500 years came.

Heh, I guess that once green and blue planet really had no hope left...

And it's residents needed to find another home, fast.

It's not like we didn't know about them, we were both humans at the beginning. But that was a long time ago.

Us? We mostly kept to ourselves, we found it better to avoid conflict and pointless arguments between other planets and galaxies. Though we weren't in complete solitude from the outside world.

I am private Grimmjow jeagerjauez, I serve in the hollows army in the espada squad of the planet mars. You might think we don't need an army because we don't interact much with the outside, but some say it's our human gene thats given us this paranoid feeling of always being on our toes.

But sadly we weren't prepared for THIS.

I was sitting outside, I was home for the weekend. Well, home alone because I have no family.

But I do have my friends, I sat with Dordoni the crazy owner of the bar I liked to go to.

"so how's army life treating you Grimmjow?" he asked in a friendly manner.

I grinned and snorted "well, apparently, my name is 'maggot' " we both chuckled.

"I still don't understand why you suddenly wanted to join..." he said with a sigh "you could have worked for me in the bar. You know I would have saved a position for you." he looked at me seriously.

I took a swig from my drink "things have gone to shit suddenly, So I figured why not? I can get a place to stay, and the government would have my back for the rest of my life." I raised my eyebrow with a smirk.

Dordoni rolled his eyes "ha, well maybe that way you'll stay out of stupid fights _ninyo_." he said in a teasing tone.

"pft... Yeah fucking right." I chuckle.

I was about to take another sip but suddenly I heard an explosion, the building next to us crumbled under the force, the impact so intense that I fell off of my chair. The sound piercing my eardrums and my vision turned blurry. I heard a loud high picked ringing in my ears and watched as Dordoni was passed out under the rubble, blood trickling out from his nose.

I was hit by something.

My movements were slow and the whole planet spinned around me while I'm on the ground.

Suddenly I saw a black uniform boot step next to my face.

I slowly turned my head up to look at who it is.

I knew it was a solider, but it wasn't ours. His uniform is black armor, silkily hugging over his lean body, his face was covered with a black helmet with goggle like eyes scanning the area. He had a gun in his hand which he held in a ready to fire position.

He finally noticed me, I think he may have said something but the ringing in my ears wouldn't let me hear it. He raised his gun, with the barrel aimed at the sky to hit me.

I saw he had a number on his chest '015'.

He slammed the gun down on me and I lost contiousness.

####

"ugh... F-fuck." I groan out as I feel my shoulder throbbed with pain, it was painful to move.

I blinked harshly and finally opened my eyes, I'm in the middle of no where, sand was everywhere and not one single building in sight. There were people with me, women, men, elderly. All cowering in fear, Talking in hushed whispers and shivering.

I noticed that my hands were bound, and so was everyone elses.

What's going on? I got on my knees to get up but was stopped by a crushing force on my uninjured shoulder.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" I turned my head to the source and see a black clad solider, the number on his chest said '015'.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"GET DOWN OR I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF HOLLOW." he said in warning.

He had his gun aimed at me this time.

My nostrils flared, but it wont do me any good to rebel, so I sat down quietly.

He looked at me with his gun aimed for a couple more seconds until he felt that I'm not going to try anything else and lowered his gun, walking away.

What's with this inhuman power?

My eyes followed him to another solider.

"how many do we have here?"

The solider with the number 015 on his chest responded quickly "15, that's all the survivors that were left".

"keh, I guess we didn't hit the bars and elderly homes with all these usless filthy blood bags we have here."

Blood bags? Are they shinigami?

The solider did not respond to the way the other was talking.

"I'll check with HQ about what we do with these."

"...Roger."

He was left alone with all of us sitting in the sand, the sun was setting already.

My whole body was tense with pain and anger, did the shinigami invade us? Is it because of the announcement of earths demise two months ago?

I need to do something, anything.

"mommy?...I'm scared." I heard a little girl whine.

Fuck... Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

I was seated at the far end of the group, I guess that's where they dropped me.

My shoulder throbbed as I turned around to look at my surroundings for something, ANYTHING that can get us out of here. There was the enemy ship, But fuck if I'll know how to pilot it, not to mention get close to it.

The solider that hit me was patrolling, looking at us for signs of resistance.

Son of a bitch.

"OI! Kurosaki!" the solider came back, walking casually towards the other with another one in tow.

Great, more of them.

"what?" he said without looking away from us.

"we got orders!" they shouted over.

The solider stopped walking, he stood at the edge that's farther away from me.

"well little hollows, thanks for waiting. We consulted with HQ and they said that they DO NO NEED YOU. So we're free to dispose of the baggage!" one of the two announced.

My heart sank in fear.

They are going to kill us.

"wait! Please! You don't have to do this!" one of the men in the group came up to beg at them "we won't do anyth-" he choked on his words as his skull was shattered by a bullet.

Everyone started screaming, the soliders cackled and shouted "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" one of them shot the air as another shot three more people that were trying to escape.

I was frozen in place, I can't move or they'll notice me.

The 015 solider stood rooted to his spot. Not making any move to stop them.

The other two continued shooting the people who begged for their lives, tried to escape or just won't stop screaming in terrified sobs.

Eventually a stray bullet pierced my back, beside my hollow hole. I growled in pain, falling to my side.

My eyes were wild, I was breathing in fast pants, I heard the little girl next to me wail.

"shh... Hey little girl, be quiet." I tired to calm her down as she was clutching her mothers dead body with desperation.

She turned to me "m-mommy...mommy is..." she said in a shaky voice.

I tried to calm my panic and said "m-mommy is fine, she's just tired. Shes fine." I give her a smile. My hands are shaking.

"s-stop..." I heard far away, I turned and saw bodies leading the the solider that stood quietly. Did he just...?

One of the soliders came over to us as the girl would not listen to me and continue crying.

"ugh, I fucking hate kids." he said in a bored tone.

The girl was weeping. I sat there. Frozen to my spot, my vision is beginning to fade.

This is it.

I'm dying.

The solider payed no mind to me and kicked the girl, I heard her scream in terror.

"Oi! That's a fucking kid!" the sound of the solider's voice came to me.

I saw him approaching the man who's pointing his gun at the child.

"so fucking what? She's a hollow." he said and shot her.

There was only silence then.

I heard a shot fired and the solider that killed the girl fell to the ground.

"kurosaki what the fuck are y-"

Another shot fired.

The solider was panting "insane Fucks... What did I do?... Fuck."

He stood next to me, I coughed out blood and caught his attention.

He snapped his head towards me and dropped to his knees to check on me "o-oh fuck, you're alive?" he asked farntically.

I couldn't answer as my vision blurred "get up, we're getting out of here" he said and then the world went black again.

####

I can't believe I've finally started this thing.

Hooray.

please review, tell me your thoughts :)


	2. Chapter 2

shut. the. motherfuckn. door. you. people.

I noticed that I'm written as favorite author in some of you guy's profiles.

I have noticed it because I *ahem* stalkyousortabutnotreallyI'mjustcurious.

and as I found that out, I have been sqwealing like a little piglet for fifteen minutes as I'm browsing in other profiles to see if I'm there also.

so I wanted to say that I love and appreciate all of you for not pointing out my bad english (except for volumptous but we cool. she just not into cray cray ;) ) and dont be afraid to message me about anything, I'm probably gonna sit there and squeal like a piglet at the fact that you took your time to say someting.

I kiss your faces!

####

I woke up in a unfamiliar place again. this time, it's inside some small room on a bunk bed.

My body felt stiff, and my head hurt.

"where am I?" I asked no one in particular.

I sat up and and waited until my head stopped spinning.

I noticed that I'm bandaged, I was shot but my wound was closed from the inside already.

Slowly getting up, I opened the door to the room. Listening for sounds of living beings here with me.

The shinigami invaded mars, they took me and others hostage and killed everyone.

Why am I still alive? Why did that solider kill his comrades?

I slipped out and walked carefully, as I heard rusteling two doors from me.

I opened the second door quietly, holding my breath as I scan the room.

This looks like a control room, there were windows looking out to space.

Am I on a ship?

By the pilot position there was a man sitting hunched over something, muttering to himself.

He had orange hair and was wearing a tank top with some baggy pants that were held on his hips by a big belt.

I approached him, not making a single sound.

Suddenly the mans head perked up, he turned to me.

"you awake already?" he asked calmly.

That voice.

I flew to him, grabbing him by his neck and pinning him to the wall in pure anger "why did you spare me?" I growl out, my eyes ablaze as I looked into brown unfamiliar ones that were narrowed in struggle.

He thrashed but couldn't get away.

I smashed him against the wall again "you're fucking weaker than I remembered" I say the remark quietly.

"y-yeah, no s-shit." he spat out.

I lowered him down, deeming him weaker than me so that means not much of threat. But it's still confusing. When he held my shoulder on mars, I was sure he could break my bones just with the palm of his hand.

He coughed and rubbed his throat. Looking away from my calculating gaze, my mind is a mess.

I looked at his face, he had boyish features, big brown eyes with dark circles under them and a straight nose and plump lips.

He glanced at me and sighed "my name is Ichigo kurosaki. I am a solider of earths military force called the 'third-teen squads'. I... Took you with me when I..."

I narrowed my eyes "when you killed your comrades?" I ended his sentence.

He scowled at me, I noticed that he is shorter than me by a head. He looks like a fucking teenager for fucks sake.

"I don't want to be associated with people like them, with... What happened." he hardened his gaze.

My nostrils flared and I held his shoulder with bruising force, he didn't flinch "y'mean killing my race?" I spat in venom.

His eyes widened "you don't understand! I never wanted this! I never wanted to see people die, like that... I didn't know it would be a fucking massacre!" his frantic eyes looked into mine.

I step away "what the fuck were you expecting when you went inside that space ship to mars then?"

He stood straight "I was expecting to protect my people" he said in determination.

"by killing mine?" I look at him in disbelief.

"we were told that you were planing to eliminate us, as a result of our dying planet. So we won't be taking more of your animals to feed on. We know you dont like us. But as I got there, I realized it was a lie, we were seeking your land to move into, I know your people wont agree to it. And when they killed..." he bit his lip and sighed "listen, it's non of your business, I did what I did and I saved your bloody life" he pointed at the bandages "I don't owe you any explanations." he finished and walked away from me back to what he was doing.

I tilted my head and narrow my eyes "so what now?" I ask.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders "now... I'm known as a traitor to my race. But I need your help to stop this." he looked back at me with seriousness.

My eyebrows shot to my hairline "stop the war?" I ask as if he's an idiot.

He got up again "yes. I know who's behind this, I just need to figure out how to stop him."

I shut my mouth at his words, this is all insane, I'm in an enemy ship WITH the enemy talking about stopping this war.

Although I can't trust him, I'll hear what he has to say.

"how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

His face softened "a week".

I scowled then my stomach growled loudly.

The shinigami was surprised "does that mean you're hungry?" he asked unsure.

"starving."

####

I was devouring the canned food the shinigami gave me, he sat in front of me, looking at me with curiosity.

"what?" I raise my brow at him.

He shrugged "I've never seen a person eat like that before"

I snort "y'mean regular food?" figures that blood sucker wouldn't know.

He shook his head "no, like a pig."

I scowled at his remark "shut up" I said as I continued shoveling food into my mouth.

"so you were a solider?" he continued, never looking away from me.

I scowled at him, swallowing "how did you know?"

"you had dog tags with your name on them around your neck when I took you." he answered casually.

"well that means I don't need to introduce myself then."

He shrugged.

Guess I have a smart one on my hands.

I finished my food and he took it away.

I unwrapped the bandages around my torso, revealing the almost healed wound. I brought my finger to my mouth, coating it with saliva. The shinigami came into the room and was startled.

"am I iterrupting something?" he asked uncomfortably.

I took the finger out of my mouth and brought it to my wound "my saliva can heal tissue, but it's most effective when it's straight from the tongue" I explain without looking at him, the tissue around the wound closing fast.

"whoa!" kurosaki said as he came closer to inspect my wounds healing.

"it's a handy trick" I say in concentration.

I looked at him as he was held on sort of a trance, looking at the wound, his mouth was slightly open and his brows scowling.

When the would was closed from both sides I got up and moved around "heh, good as fucking new." I grin to myself.

"that's amazing." he said with a smile, his eyes shone with intruige. He has dimples and his fangs showed in a row of perfect white teeth. He looks so young what the hell was he doing on a battlefield?

I frown at him "how old are you?" I ask.

He looked at me questionably "23, the same as you"

My eyes grew wide "what? Y'look like a kid!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes "yeah I get that a lot" he made his way back to the operating system he was working on the first time I saw him.

"what are you doing?" I ask as I was inspecting his work.

"I destroyed the communicator on the ship so we won't be tracked down, but now I'm trying to get it working again with an untraceable connection." he explained while working.

I hummed.

"and where are we going now?" I ask in curiosity. I want to know what's going on dammit.

"now we're headed to black market." he answered.

I scowled "why?"

"I'm hungry, and we need a new ship"

"oh"

I was glad that he answered all of my questions. But I felt like I was interrupting something important.

So I left him to it, walking to room I woke up in. My body was still stiff from laying around for a whole week so I decided to work out.

I got on my hands and toes and started doing push ups and the usual routine I did on base. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right. I don't know who he is, but if I'll have to, I'll betray him, he may have saved my life, but he may also be lying to me. But he did kill his own kind, I saw it clearly. And I do believe that now he's known as a traitor, but who else knows this?

#####

"Grimmjow?" I hear the shinigami call from the door. I got up, my body soaked with sweat that's dripping down my chest. I opened up.

"what?" I looked at wide brown eyes.

"uh... Tell me if you're hungry again. I'm... Not so familiar with how many times you're supposed to feed." he pressed his lips to a thin line, I believe my appearance makes him uncofortable.

I chuckled "'feed'? you mean eat right?"

He looked away for a second and nodded.

"sure, okay. Uh do we have a shower here or something?" I ask scratching my head, His awkwardness is flowing onto me.

He nodded again "yes, it's the metal door on the right." he pointed for me to see.

I stepped out of the room and kurosaki moved away "thanks" I said while walking.

washing myself in the small shower stall, I sighed in satisfaction.

That kurosaki kid is weird, but I guess that's because we came from two different worlds. From what I've heard about the shinigamis, is that they are very sexual beings ,But are very loyal when connected with someone. I also heard that they are tight ass snobs who think they are better than everyone else. And they drink blood.

That's about it.

Maybe he wants me? And that's why he saved me? Nah, I think he would have made a move on me by this time. And he looked uncofortable when he saw me all sweaty and shirtless. So that can't be it.

The most possible explanation is chance. I was the only one alive so he took me with him.

I finished showering and found something to wear. Walking out, I saw him sitting and looking at the window of the ship, into the passing stars, muttering curses to himself again.

"what happened?" I ask.

He turned in his chair and sighed "I can't get the communicator working again so I cant contact my friend, we'll have to sneak into the black market." he threw his tool to the ground in frustration.

"you have friends in the black market?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckeled "well, not really a friend. He just really wants me." he smirked with hooded eyes.

Yep, definatelly sexual beings.

I sat in the pilot chair next to him "so you're gonna work your charms on him?"

He snorted and glanced at me sideways, leaning his cheek on his palm "nothing like that"

He looked at me "that hole you have... I saw that everyone of your kind has the same one." he looked at my hollow hole.

"yeah, it's like a birthmark, everyone has one where they are supposed to feel most hollow. That's what my caretaker used to tell me." I explained.

He bit his lip in thought "so... You feel hollow in your lower stomach?" he asked with a confused frown.

I chuckled "haha no, the place indicates the feeling, for example, I have a friend who has his hollow hole where the heart is."

"oh, I get it. That's sort of sad..." he frowned deeper.

It's weird to interact with him like this, but I guess I should answer his questions because he did answer mine.

"how was it like? Living on mars I mean, it's such a beautiful planet." he said with a smile.

I pressed my lips in thought "well, the people are great, I guess thats because we live in almost complete solitude from the rest of the universe we're pretty much like family to one another. in the friendly sense I mean." I quickly elaborate.

We Kept talking for a while, maybe because we had nothing better to do. All that's left is to wait until we get into the black market.

We talked about our home planets, kurosaki said that his was in a horrible condition, the people were living in a serious financial gap and they aren't wanting to work together. I knew that it was difficult for them, but I didn't know HOW difficult.

He explained that their planet was ruled by the military, and at the top is a man called Aizen souske. From what I understood, he was doing a pretty shitty job caring for everyone except for the rich. And kurosaki wanted to change that.

#####

I woke up the next morning and went to see where we were, I saw that we were approaching something so I went to wake the shinigami up.

Walking towards his room I knocked on the door.

"Grimmjow?" I heard a tired voice ask.

"I think we're here" I say, it's weird that he's calling me by my first name so casually. He called me by my first name before, but I tried not to pay attention to it.

He opened the door and I saw that the dark circles under his eyes got darker and he looked more tired than yesterday, he swayed a little bit as he went to the control room and sat quickly in the pilot seat, turning the auto-pilot off.

"fuck, I hope we weren't seen." he said quietly.

I stood next to his seat and looked as he turned us around fast, and parked us on the other side.

The black market was a dome, like may other in-the-middle-of-space facilities. We snuck in through a passageway kurosaki knew and parked.

He sighed in relief "okay... Were here." he got up quickly, I stepped back from him, making him way to walk past but I tripped on the tool he threw on the ground yesterday, and he fell on top of me cause I grabbed him to regain my balance, he's like a leaf in the wind.

"fuck..." I cursed and got up on my elbows.

The kurosaki kid was sprawled on my chest and suddenly he grabbed the back of my neck, bringing his face to the side of my throat "hah..." he groaned with a sigh, I felt his tongue lick me.

Is he going to...?

I panicked and grabbed him by his shoulders, I switched our positions and slammed him on the ground, away from me.

His eyes were shining in a gold color and it seems that his fangs grew, he looked at me with surprise and blinked away the gold in his eyes.

He lifted his hands in surrender "sorry, sorry. I was hungry and you pulled me onto you suddenly..." he tried to regain his composure.

My breath evened out and I let him go "do all of you go crazy like that?" I spat as I got up.

He got up and seethed at me "listen here asshole, I gave you your fucking food when you needed it no questions asked. And yes, it's fucking hard going on for a week and a half with no 'food', it just so happens to be that my food is the juice that flows through your veins." his eyes had a gold glow again as he let out his frustrations and he pushed past me to get out of the ship. "stay close to me and cover your hollow hole." he muttered walking out.

#####

shut up Aizen is a shinigami so it works.


	3. Chapter 3

I have nothing relevant to say here (as per usual)

BUT I was thinking about posting some info about Ichigo and Grimmjow's races, explaining what they do, what is going on with their bodies and such. cause I dont want it to be like when they use some of their quirks it'll look like I just added it for convinece and out of the blue.

you see? I planned this shit.

shut up.

#####

As we got out we went through some empty hallways and into a big hall with lots of stands and tents for display.

We walked past weird alien abominations in cages, drug dealers and prostitutes that were giving me flirty looks. Everything felt foreign, I've never seen anything like this. I gaped at everything that caught my eye.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist.

"don't get lost." the shinigami said to me.

"right"

He pulled me into a tent that had lots of mechanical parts and machines displayed and we stepped in the middle.

Kurosaki let go of my arm and went to the counter "Oi, Ginjo" he said to the dark room that was behind it.

He waited for a couple of seconds before a head popped out of the room "Ichigo? Baby! how've ya been?"

In came a man with outrageous clothing and grease sliked back black hair, he approached kurosaki and gave him a once over before coming closer and holding his chin between his finger and thumb "baby, you look hungry." he raised his eyebrow and smirked in a perverted manner.

I don't like him, he looks too suspicious.

"I am." the shinigami said in a breathy voice.

I narrowed my eyes, 'nothing like that' my ass.

"oh? And who's your friend?" he looked past him towards me.

"he's my partner, we are planing to build a super ship this season." he said casually.

He neared me with a smirk "hum, so big guy's into racing huh?"

I looked at the shinigami and he gave me an intense look that said 'don't mess this up'. I wanted to roll my eyes, I shrugged and answered "I know my way around ships."

The grease guy eyed me for a long moment. What the fuck is he looking for?

"Ginjo?" kurosaki called for his attention.

He turned dramatically and laughed "oh right haha sorry sorry, let's go baby." he came closer to him and circled his waist.

Kurosaki turned to me to say "wait here, we won't be long." and they both disappeared in the darkness of the room.

Too fucking bad I didn't say I can see in the dark.

I sat in a chair where I could still see what's going on inside without being caught, making myself comfortable, I saw the guy sitting in an armchair inside this office he had, and the shinigami straddled his lap. I think they exchanged words and then the shinigami bit down on the guy's neck, as he did so the grease guy ran his hands on the bloodsuckers back, clawing at the material of his shirt. I heard little moans come out of his mouth mingled with curses.

I scowled, what the fuck is this reaction? And the closeness? Is the guy into pain?

I looked away because I felt like I was glaring and started trailing my eyes around the room casually.

When they finally came out, I saw that kurosaki was looking way better, the circles under his eyes were gone and his skin was looking healthier.

"fuck, you need to be hungry more often Ichigo." he said as he held his neck and had a pale face.

The shinigami snorted "I'd rather not." he said casually.

I eyed him, trying to figure out why the fuck that guy was acting like that, I expected him to be lightheaded but he's actin like he just got his dick shoved down the shinigamis throat.

If he'll ever try to 'feed' off of me the fucker has another thing coming for him. I'm keeping my eyes on him.

I narrowed my eyes at the blood suckers back as the bitten guy said he'll go patch himself up before he bleeds to death and left us.

"you can stop glaring at me Grimmjow." he said without looking at me.

I snorted " 'nothing like that?' shinigami you've got him good." I say in a fake impressed tone.

He tensed up and turned to face me, he had a scowl morphed into his face harshly and narrowed his big eyes "you'd rather I feed of off you?" he said in disbelief.

I looked away from him "Che, fuck no."

He stared at me with his eyes narrowed.

When the guy came back, we acted natural, he talked with the orange haired shinigami about a fast ship we could afford, apparently the bloodsucker had cash with him. Lots of it. He paid for the machine and asked about a communicator that can't be followed or tapped.

Unfortunately the guy said he dosen't own one at the moment after asking the shinigami if he needs it for his other lovers. Kurosaki rolled his eyes.

But he told us where we can find one if we snuck in. He talked about a place called 'virgo', the shinigami asked him if this is a joke, but was told that it isn't.

Whats the big deal with that place anyway?

After we got the keys, and was told where we could find our new ride we walked away fast.

All this did was making me even more confused about the shinigami next to me, he had an annoyed look on his face.

It seems he dosen't want to talk to me at the moment.

He was walking fast between the mob of people in the main area, I was loosing sight of him.

"hey, wait! Kuro-" I was hollering over to him but as I was about to call his name and came over to me so quickly I didnt get the chance to blink, he grabbed my arm with a familiar iron grip and muttered darkly "do not say my name here."

I winced at the insane force he suddenly had on my arm. He only pulled me with him.

I got ticked off and snapped my hand away from him "the fuck are ya doing dragging me around like a fucking kid?" I spat at him.

He looked and me and came closer "we don't have time for this, come on quick." he said through gritted teeth.

I felt anger bubble in my gut but as I noticed that people were starting to look at us, I followed him quietly.

We got into the garage and we looked for our ship, it was supposed to be small but quit enough for two people.

I felt like tearing his fucking head off.

When we found it we got in quickly, I noticed that the controls were familiar to me, I'm pretty sure I can fly this thing.

After I heard the door close and air locked I head an agitated huff from behind me "I understand you don't like me, fine. But could you stop being so fucking judging? You don't even fucking know me for fuck's sake!" I heard the orange head bark at me, I don't think I've heard him speak with so much curse words before.

I turned to him And sneered "from what I've seen you do in there, there isn't much to judge blood sucker. I know what I saw, and it's fucking sick."

He fisted my shirt "watch your mouth hollow." his eyes shone gold as he bared his fangs at me.

My eyes hardened "fucking make me blood sucker." I raised my fist to punch him but he caught it next to his face, my muscles tightened as I tried to pry my hand out of his grasp, his eyes shone gold again and he opened his mouth.

My eyes widened as panic took over me, that son of a bitch...

He bit into my wrist, digging his fangs deep into my skin.

I fell to my knees when he started sucking. I screamed in agony but then grit my teeth hard, it was like someone was sucking my arm out of it's socket. There was intense pressure crushing at my veins. I kept gritting my teeth harshly, grunting and holding my breath because of the amount of pain until he let go of me, walking past me to the cockpit while throwing over his shoulder "lick your fucking wounds animal."

I was huffing for air, that's what he did to that man? No, it somehow seems different, I looked at my bleeding hand, I couldn't even move it. My eyes were wild and alert, I felt the ship stir to life and we took off.

I brought my wounded arm to my mouth with my hand, started shakily licking at the wound.

I was fucking wrong, that shinigami is a fucking threat. I'm gonna fucking crush his little neck like a twig. I got up and saw that he was piloting in silence.

I felt stepped on, the rage in my gut screamed for my blood back from that fuckers mouth.

I'm not giving up.

And I'm sure as fucking hell not going to let him take control over me.

#####

I said shut up.

but review and stuff, you can do that too.

lol Grimmjow got his ass handed to him, haven't you heard of the phrase "don't judge a book by it's cover?"

I mean yeah, Ichigo looks fucking cute and stuff but he can murder your ass.

but he's cute so he'll do it with great difficulty because having a conscience is cute.

shut up again cause third time's a charm.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know what came over me, I somehow stopped knowing if what I write is good enough or not. I was starting something, rewrote it, and deleted it.

Sigh.

I am depressing right now I know, but I did this, I try.

I'm watching breaking bad. That series is awesome.

Your faces are awesome.

Have a nice day.

####

I walked away from that fucker, going into the single room we had on the ship, I opened it and saw a queen size bed. I'm not sleeping with that fucking leech.

I laid down on the bed, and held back from punching a hole in the wall, it won't do me any good if I die with the motherfucker, I wouldn't be able to piss on his grave. I closed my eyes to calm down. I think I was laying there motionless for half an hour, trying to relax my tension.

I sat up quickly.

It didn't fucking work.

I got out of the room and was greeted with a mop of orange hair, the kid looked at me with hard eyes, blood still smeared on his face down to his neck and shirt.

I narrowed my eyes at him "you ain't sucking more out of me" I growled in warning. This time I'll be prepared.

He licked his lips of the dried blood and wiped it with his hand "I don't know what it is..." he started saying and hesitated "but something about you makes my skin crawl." he scowled at his own words, as if trying them out.

I scowled back.

He looked back to me and his eyes were softer "I-I acted rashly, I shouldnt have... Bit you." he pressed his lips together.

I tilted my head and snorted "you're saying this to me with my blood on your face shinigami?" I ask humorlessly.

He wiped his hands against his face again, but it didn't help wipe away the already dried blood.

I took his chin between my thumb and finger, bringing his face upwards to me.

"Listen here shinigami, I want to break your fucking bones, to crush you like a little bug. You do NOT manhandle me and you do NOT stick your teeth into my flesh, cause I'll fucking bite your head off." I said as close to his face as I could.

He did not flinch away as I finished talking. He just calmly replied "I understand."

I was taken aback by his answer, I was sure he was going to explode at me so I could fuck him up.

He pushed past me into the room and washed himself up in the sink.

I got inside and just stood there, looking at him. Trying as hard as I can to analyze what the fuck he's thinking.

He took off his dirty shirt and washed it also. after finishing, and came over to me. His gaze calm and collected, he sat down on the bed with a sigh and looked at me.

"I need you to listen to me." he said "we are going to Virgo, it's a whorehouse in the far end of the milky way. The communicator I need, we can find it there because the place has an illegal sex-line. We need to steal one of them." he explained. "we need to make a cover and the best I could think of is this" he sighed "the majority of the prostitutes in there are shinigami, so I'll have to act as your escort and you'll be a client."

I looked at him as I was processing what he just said, I guess he's fucking serious about this if he's going that far for that communicator. "how can they know you're one of them if you're gonna come in with me?" I narrow my eyes in thought.

He looked at me "the place also serves as a love hotel for couples to meet secretly, like husbands meeting their mistresses." he explained calmly.

I was quiet, accepting the information and looking at my lap.

"although I know how you feel about me, and my race, I ask of you to make this believable." he said with a pressed jaw "we... Don't have the luxury of wasting time about how we feel concerning each other." he said in a soft, quiet voice.

I turned towards him, I looked at his face with bottled anger "so tell me everything." I say clearly.

He blinked and looked at me for answers "what do you want to know?"

"why did you lie to me? About the guy at the black market." I ask quickly.

He scowled "How so? You mean when I fed on him?"

I narrowed my eyes "you... What did you actually do? It wasn't what you did to me. It looked and sounded like you two were fucking."

The shinigami widened his eyes and exclaimed "I know the stereotypes my race is known for Grimmjow, but I did nothing of the sort." he pressed his lips and continued "the feeding... It's different when you do it right, the body must be relaxed and the feeding must be gentle. When it is done this way, there is a sensation of arousal. Though it's a trick of the mind. Some pay a lot of money and buy earthlings just for that purpose, feeling what you may call 'bliss'." he looked away from me and clasped his hands together "but, if you do it on a part of a body that dosen't have a thick enough blood vessel, and is tense, the feeding can be very painful, more so when it's done aggressively."

"so ya did it to tame me huh?" I snarl.

He turned to face me and his big eyes were angry "you were about to punch me in the face." he pointed out.

I pressed my lips together "and-"

Suddenly we heard shots fired next to our ship, there was a red light flickering and the word 'attack alert' blared on a screen on the wall.

We shot out of the room and went to the cockpit, I sat there immediately, switching off the autopilot.

"goddamit..." the shinigami cursed and tried to look at who was shooting at us, or are they even after us at all.

A voice suddenly came through the speaker of the ship "Kurosaki Ichigo, you thought I didn' see ya in the black market now did you?"

We both tensed up, he pressed a button so he could send a voice message back "who is this?" he asked in a venom filled voice.

There was a cackle through the speaker, the voice is distorted " the names Shiro, I'm coming for ya."

I quickly turned away from some more shooting and asked in a tight voice "another one of yer friends?"

"no, I don't know him." he said and sent another message "why are you after me?"

The reply came with another string of cackles "you're shitting me right? I'm after ya fer money, as an idiot that commited treason you really didn't think someone will send for ya?"

I peeked at the shinigami and I saw that his jaw was clenched.

Focusing back on piloting, I can take him down for now, I turned around fully and shot back, hitting on the space where usualy the engines are. I used the time he flew away as a result of the hit to make a gap between us as quick as possible.

"what-*BOOM* ah! Fuck!-" we got his half recorded message before we flew away.

There was a couple of silent seconds before "you are good at this." I heard the orange haired shinigami say in awe.

I snort "I have to be, I'm a pilot."

"suddenly I feel relief that you were still alive out there." he says in quiet shock.

I raise my brow at that "so you wanted me dead at some point?"

"only as much as you did." he retorted back calmly.

"that's understandable. Do you know where we can hide?" I ask as I go back to getting us the fuck away from that psycho.

He looked at the map in the screen and nodded "yes, theres a planet with oxygen and a normal tempature we can hide in for now not far away. I'll see if he bugged us."

We made our way to the planets atmosphere in one piece, I guess I got that fucker good and hopefully he got a leak in his engine. That should keep him away for now.

I landed safely next to some huge plants that would hide the ship and sighed heavily, thank fucking god I went to the military.

I heard a sigh next to me and saw Krosaki holding his head in his hands.

Clearing my throat I ask awkwardly "uh, do we have more of that canned food?"

He peeked at me beneath his hands and chuckled "yes, I asked Ginjo to give us a stocked ship."

I scowled "wouldn't he think that it's suspicious that a shinigami would need real food?"

Kurosaki stood up, and rolled his eyes as he said "I told him it's for our 'other lovers'." he made quotation marks with his fingers.

I blinked "that guy is stupid as fuck." I say in distaste.

over his shoulder while walking away he said "stupid or not, he has blood and good equipment."

I was about to raise my brow at him but I guess he understood what he said and turned to me quickly while rummaging in a cabinet "I did not mean it like that." he said accusingly as he saw my face.

Shrugging and looking away from him "I didn't say anything."

He tapped my shoulder with an open can filled with food, I took it and looked over to him, his lips were pressed and he scowled.

"Thanks" I started eating.

He sat in front of me, and looked at me with hard eyes. I tried to ignore him but I felt his eyes on me too much, it was making me irritated.

"what? I like eating like a pig okay?" I bark at him with food in my mouth.

He leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees "how good are you at piloting ships?"

I stop mid bite and shrug "I manage, this one isn't as good as the ones on base though."

He hummed to himself and nodded "thats good, I'm not that good of a pilot so I was afraid we wouldn't have a shot at this... But now, I think we have a chance." he's eyes were determined, he ran a hand trough his orange locks "I'll have to get you a better ship."

I finished my food and looked at him "I think I know where we can get one" I gave him a big grin, finally, I'm doing something useful.

The shinigami narrowed his eyes and said "fine, we will need to get the communicator, and work our way from there."

Something tells me he dosen't trust my ways, but he can look wherever he wants, he wouldn't find a ship better than starrk's. he opened a shop far away, I used to visit him when I did my patrols trough space.

The guy is lazy as fuck but when he mods or builds a ship, he's making magic.

#####

After we got out to check around the ship for signs of living things and hits on the ship, we got inside. I wasn't able to ask Kurosaki everything, it makes me uncomfortable, but I got the gist of what we're gonna do and how we're gonna do it.

It seems the shinigami is hell bent on that communicator because he wants to contact someone from earth that could help us from the inside, we will maybe infiltrate the planet and get to the big man quietly, and stop this at once. He said he also thinks there's someone inside the military force that's ruling over the planet who can be on our side. Which is pretty good.

I feel the need to do this for my people, for revenge, everything I've known was grinded down to ash and will never come back, not the bar I used to go to, not the people that used to hangout with me, not even the people I used to see everyday going to work.

Nothing.

It's so hard to understand, everything. I'm here with a human being, but he's not... like me. When did we get so far apart from each other? I mean, we're fucking humans! How can someone DO this to somebody who is the same, although not quite. The earthlings, I think they are broken and can't be fixed. Once you don't see the person who is the same as you on equal grounds you're fucking broken.

The things the shinigami told me, fuck, the rich living in luxury, in some sort of disgusting bubble of apathy, while there are others who are thirsty for blood. Who KILL for blood just to live one more fucking day with their kids.

He said that when a shinigami is dying, dying from dehydration, the last of the blood in his body is used all at once, as a last desparet act of survival. From what I understood, their instincts boost up and they go berserk, attacking anything in their way to quench the thirst.

Now put a millions of them together, living in shit holes. No one to protect them from themselves. These are people who are in constant contact with friends, family. How could you live with yourself knowing that you may kill your kid because you're hungry and can't help it?

No wonder earth is fucking dying.

The residents are already dead.

#####

I dont have anything more to say, but if someone will comment on how long it took me to post this chapter...

I REALLY wouldn't do anything.

I'm serious.


	5. Chapter 5

this is a very dangerous time folk.

its FLU SEASON!

dun dun duuuun.

I think I already caught something.

with all the sniffling and the sore throat.

I hope you guys are doing better, I almost forgot to update this because I was playing adventure time for like 4 hours straight.

pffft... who needs social life right?

#####

We've been on this planet for a whole 52 hours now, yes, im counting. I think it's better for us to lay low for a while because the way to 'Virgo' is always full of people, so the shinigami told me. But I am not surprised, There are always some bastards looking for some ass in any way possible. Not that I'm so pure and shiny with a halo over my head.

I didn't even jerk off in a month and it's starting to annoy me.

This place has two suns so it's still sunny outside.

It's making my head hurt. Plus it's fucking hot.

we didn't go out of the ship, we just stayed inside, I ate four more cans of food.

This is really going to drive me insane.

"ughffuuuck..." I sigh out and slump further into the pilot position. It's comfy as fuck. But my back is stuck to the leather like fabric with my sweat.

I heard rummaging from behind me "good morning." I hear a tired voice say.

Turning around I looked at the source of the voice, I saw the shinigami wearing some big pants, he was shirtless and sweating as well.

"lets go out, find someplace to cool off. If we're gonna stay in this cooker for a second longer I'm gonna have to just stop resisting and melt to death." I growl out.

Kurosaki suddenly lost his sleepy expression and scowled "hollows can't melt." is says in confusion.

I snort "it's a joke shinigami. You know jokes?" I say with a raised eyebrow and an entertained smirk.

He rolled his eyes "it's too hot for me to deal with your wonderful sense of humor Grimmjow." he says sarcastically.

I get up, wincing as I feel my skin peel of off the seat and stretch "thanks for the compliment, now let's go."

Walking to the door of the ship I press on the button to open it.

"wait, I'll get a change of clothes and something we can put water or food in for you. we're starting to get short on supplies" Kurosaki said and then went out to rummage around.

"thanks mom." I say briefly.

He didn't answer, maybe he is done with my shit. I know I am, it's too fucking hot to exist and here I am cracking up stupid jokes.

I look outside, at least there are lots of plants that can make some shade while we're walking.

I wipe sweat out of my forehead and sigh.

"all done, let's go." Kurosaki said as he walks past me with a bag over his shoulder.

We walked for a couple of hours with no sign of water or living creatures, our breaths started to get a little heavy as the heat increased.

I marked the trees by breaking the branches so we wont get lost, I don't want it to be too obvious that these are marks that someone made. I was looking at the shinigami next to me, his face was flushed and his hair wet from sweat.

"you wanna take a break?" I breath out.

He stopped and nodded, we both sat heavily on the ground and on some rock.

"why didn't we see any living being around here?" Kurosaki asks no one in particular.

I shrug "maybe it's deserted, who gives a fuck anyway?" I take some water from his backpack.

He scowled at me "there is no way that this place is deserted, look at it, it's filled with fruit and plants and shade, and by the amount of greenery there's bound to be a big water source somewhere. I think maybe something is wrong..."

I huff "of course it's fucking wrong, it's too fucking hot for anything to live here." I look over to Kurosaki "how come you sweat anyway?" I ask him in confusion.

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow "last I checked blood was liquid, I'm not so different than you you know." he then let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair "although I'm using up too much blood in my body because of it."

"well I guess we'll have to find you some sort of animal to eat." I say with a shrug. Still no fucking way he's touching me with those fangs.

Kurosaki pressed his lips and blinked slowly, he nodded "yes. I just hope it'll be suitable for food."

I took off my shirt and dried my face, neck and chest from all the sweat "yeah cause then you'll be screwed."

I felt a hand on my thigh, looking up from my drenched shirt on my face I saw the shinigami look at me with hard eyes again, always that fucking look.

"look, I apologized for biting you. I'm not going to do it again Grimmjow, I'm not going to feed off of you when you're not looking, so you can stop this." he said calmly, heh the fucker is trying to calm me down or something?

I got up "I ain't worried shinigami, and you can calm your fucking tits." I started walking "let's go."

#####

How much more before we get to a water source godfuckindammit?!

It's so hot my head is dizzy, I've finished all the water the shinigami took with him for me. I think we've been walking for a whole day. I usually don't mind walking, hell, in our drills on base we were walking for days and I could stand it. It's just this fucking heat, it's sucking the life out of you.

"fuckin' hell..." I breath out. My lips and mouth are so bloody dry.

"a little more Grimmjow, we can't stop now and we can't go back." I heard the shinigami say.

"how the fuck are we gonna stop a WAR if we can't even find water and keep ourselves alive?" I bark out annoyed.

"the best option right now is to keep going, stop being a baby."

I stop on my tracks and hold the shinigami's arm in a vice like grip "don't you fucking play all calm and collected, we don't know where the fuck are we and if we're not fucking going in circles!" I snap out.

He tried to get out of my grip but suddenly couldn't. Oh I see, he can't be all fucking powerful when theres some blood shortage.

I smile viciously.

"why the fuck should I not be calm? I'm trying to get us somewhere with water, for you. It's not like _I _fucking need it!" he sneers angrily.

Oh yeah, here's mister pissy shinigami that I know so well. My grin grows and I start cackling hard.

Kurosaki looks at me confused "what the hell are you laughing about?" he asks cautiously.

"Hahah heh, It's just funny to me that you live with a fucking stick up your ass, and all I need to make you act like a normal person is to slightly push your buttons." I look at his face, he bit his lip and then let out a tired breath. I remembered what he told me after he bit me.

"I... I'm just trying to hold everything together for us." he admits.

I tilt my head to the side and look at him in disbelief "I can handle myself just fine Kurosaki."

He ran his fingers through his hair again, leaning on one of the trees heavily "I know that, it's just that _I _got you into this mess_._"

I turned around from him "that you did, but it's still better to be here than to die in a ditch without a fight." I looked at how much longer we have to walk, and through all the jungle I saw light. My eyes widened "O-oi, hah! Fuck yes! We made it!" I started running as fast as my tired legs could carry me and pray to god that I'm not hallucinating.

"Grimmjow wait! What happened?" I hear Kurosaki call for me and run.

I ran and ran, I think I almost tripped on some weeds but I don't fucking care if I brake my neck running. I just want some fucking water. Pushing some of the branches out of my way I finally saw it, there was a small lake with water flowing from it. I almost fell to my knees. My face split into a gigantic grin as I started taking all my clothes off, throwing them casually around me, I ran naked and jumped into the water, feeling it's cool tempature on my hot sweaty skin.

"Grimmjow!" I hear the orange haired human shout, I turned towards him and started laughing, I don't know if it was from releif, but he laughed too, he had a quite laugh, and he took off his clothes too to get cooled down.

I watched him get inside the water. unlike me, he took it step by step to get inside, his tan skin was slowly covered in clear liquid and he sighed as he dived inside, letting the water cool his body.

I cupped my hands and got some water for myself to drink, this place is too fucking hot. How can someone live here? I heard the water move so I looked at the source of the noise, kurosaki was washing his face, the water was up to his hips. He noticed me looking at him so he stopped and awkwardly asked "what is it?"

I watched some droplets of water fall down the creases of his stomach before shaking my head "pft... Nothing."

He pushed his hair back from his face "how are you feeling? Still dizzy?"

I rolled my eyes "I'm fine, you can stop pissing yourself." I splash some water on him with a grin.

Kurosaki wiped some water from his eyes "thanks for that." he said with a raised eyebrow.

Smirking I gave him a thumbs up.

#####

We were still in the water even after a couple of hours, I saw that the dark circles around the shinigami's eyes were starting to show again. I sat next to him on some rock. We didn't mind being naked, we just wanted to catch a break, and I am so fucking tired. Kurosaki looked at me with his big eyes in question. I looked at my hands, they were begging to wrinkle, I looked back at him "who is the person from earth that's supposed to help us get inside?"

Kurosaki licked his lips and smiled softly "he's my fiancee." he said and leaned his cheek on him arms.

I scowled, I never thought he would be one to settle down, suddenly I remembered the way I looked at him today and swallowed hard.

"you're getting married?" I asked quietly.

He let out a soft breath from his nose "yes, we promised to get married after the war. Though I never thought I will end up like this."

"do you miss him?" I ask curiously.

He nodded "yeah, I do." he let out a sigh "I just hope he doesn't think I'm dead, I need to see him again Grimmjow. And I'll do whatever it takes to do that, I've made up my mind."

I was feeling weird, anger silently started bubbling up "does he know about Ginjo?"

The shinigami looked at me, his eyes were glaring "yes, I stopped trading with him since we got together."

I balled my fists "so why did you go to him again?"

He tensed his jaw "I needed blood, and I needed a communicator so I'll contact my fiancee Grimmjow. Why are you asking me all this suddenly?" he scowled and narrowed his eyes.

I got up and went inside the water again to clear my head "no reason."

A hand grabbed my arm "what kind of person do you think I am? I've never done anything to hurt him-"

My nostrils flared "so why are you going to a whore house with me to act as my bitch?" I turn around harshly, snapping his hand away from me.

Pressing his lips to hard and tightening his jaw, the shinigami looked at me with hatred "because I have no choice. I have no choice but to do these things so that I'll see him again and tell him that I'll fix this, and tell him I love him one more time before going away for shit knows how long. And fuck you for thinking I will ever hurt him for some idiotic reason." he sneers while poiting at me. "I've never been so ready to give my life for a person like I do for him." he suddenly started chuckling "I don't even know why I feel the need to explain myself to you every time." he ran his fingers through his hair one last time and went out to put his clothes on.

#####

why cant we all just get alooong?

but hey, theres some progress gfoing on here :)


End file.
